


Hair

by NycterisM



Category: Faith (신의), The Great Doctor
Genre: Canon - Korean Drama, F/M, Kdrama, Korean Drama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NycterisM/pseuds/NycterisM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Young's fascination with hair is well known.<br/>Korean Drama: Faith (The Great Doctor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

Choi Young's eyes study the face of the woman sleeping next to him. He never truly forgets she's from Heaven, though sometimes he feels so comfortable around her he's able to put the truth in the back of his mind and imagine they'd always been together. Then there were other times. Times when she did or said something that marked her as different. Times like this afternoon...

Pushing the wooden door open before him he'd marched into his room - their room - to find his imja involved in a strange act. She was sitting on one chair with her foot on the seat of another she'd pulled close. A bowl of water sat on the floor between the chairs and a dish on the table next to her held the soap she'd created with Doctor Jang Bin. Her leg was bare. She'd taken off her leggings and had pushed the blue tunic aside displaying her entire leg.

Young's sword hit the floor with a clatter.

Even more strange was that she held the knife he'd given her in her hand and was proceeding to drag the knife up her leg.

The young general quickly averted his eyes to stare blindly at the far wall.

"Imja." He paused and took a breath. "What are you doing?"

"Mm?" Eun Soo carefully focused on completing the swipe. Her mind not making any connection between her bare legs and his behaviour. "Shaving."

"Sh- What?" Young shifted in impatience and confusion.

"Taking the hair off my legs." Eun Soo stated matter-of-factly. Young looked at her and moved quickly to her side, grabbing the knife from her hand.

"Why?" His voice was deep and firm. Eun Soo could hear his no nonsense ordering tone lingering at the edges.

"Why?" She looked up curiously at him and slightly embarrassed. "Because they're hairy."

"You don't like hair on your legs?" Young frowned, trying to understand this new revelation.

"No." Eun Soo said slowly.

"But-" Young paused for a deep breath, remembering the day he'd tied the knife to her leg and the small hairs around her ankle had brushed his fingertips. "It's nice."

Eun Soo frowned at him and clearly thought he was a bit strange. She grabbed the knife back. "It'll be nicer." Perplexed at the ways of heavenly women, he left her to it.

Young watches as Eun Soo shifts in her sleep and rolls onto her side towards him. The movement causes the lower half of her left leg to leave the confines of her sleep tunic. Young stares at it. Hairless. His right hand tightly bunches the blanket over his hip. Young clenches his teeth and slowly unfurls his hand.

His eyes flit back to her face to find her still sound asleep and then return to her leg. He slowly reaches towards the very bare skin. He touches it briefly and pulls back as if burnt and holds his breath. No, she's still asleep.

He reaches out again. This time he leaves his fingertips resting on her skin. It feels- odd. Slowly his fingers move in a tiny circle. It's nice. A bigger circle. Really nice. He rests his palm against her leg and breathes.

Eun Soo kicks at the irritation, sends his hand flying back and rolls to her left. She snuggles back into the pillow and lies still. Young, who's eyes have widened in near fear, relaxes. He lies back on the small section of bed and closes his eyes. A small content smile rests on his lips. She was right. It is nicer. He wonders if she'd like it if he did the same to his legs.


End file.
